The Greatest Crush of All
The Greatest Crush of All is the twenty seventh episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary Lizzie, Miranda and almost every girl in their class have a crush on their new English teacher, Mr. Keith, who is from Scotland. Meanwhile, Fredo the chimp comes to stay at the McGuire's home and Matt is not happy with it. With some intervention from Jo and Sam, soon Matt and Fredo are getting along very well. Plot Lizzie and Miranda’s new English teacher Mr. Keith is really from England — and really cute, too! All the girls are ga-ga from the minute they see him, and once he starts teaching them about the love poetry of Robert Burns, they’re all under his spell. (Even Gordo and Larry take a liking to him after he tells them how much girls go for things that are related to poetry.) Lizzie decides she wants to be the one girl that Mr. Keith notices, so she begins talking with him and bringing him little presents. But this puts her in direct conflict with her best friend Miranda, who’s doing the same thing, as well as other girls like Kate and Veruca. Meanwhile at home, the McGuires get a surprise: Dad has neglected to tell the rest of the family that they'll be taking care of Fredo the chimp for a week while his owners are out of town. When Fredo arrives, Matt is initially very wary, as he remembers how much trouble the chimp got him in once before. But soon Matt starts taking kindly to Fredo, and they form a bond. Lizzie has plans to go to a Scottish festival where Mr. Keith will read poetry, hoping she can impress him even further. But an emergency arises. The chimp has injured Sam McGuire, and Jo must take him to the hospital. She needs Lizzie to baby-sit Fredo. No problem, she says, as she sets off for the festival wearing her plaid skirt and tam-o-shanter — carrying the chimp along with her! Gordo's at the festival too. He proudly proclaims he's one-eighth Scottish — until he sees the food like blood pudding and haggis; as a result, he changes his mind and decides to stick with being Jewish. Lizzie’s plan to catch Mr. Keith’s attention hits a big snag — she's lost Fredo! Gordo helps her look and they find the chimp at the top of a long rope hanging from a ceiling. A desperate Lizzie goes to Miranda just as Mr. Keith is about to start reading and pleads for her help (she's a good rope-climber). Miranda immediately agrees, and soon they have Fredo in custody again. Lizzie tells Miranda what a great friend she is for coming to her aid so quickly even though they’d been fighting the past few days. The girls agree never to let a hopeless crush like the one they have on their teacher come between them again. Meanwhile back at the poetry reading, Kate and Veruca are vying for Mr. Keith’s attention and end up starting a massively disgusting food fight. Trivia *When Mr. Keith says that the gang should thank Lizzie for getting them started on the long and winding road of poetry this is a reference to The Beatles song "The Long and Winding" road written by Paul McCartney. *This episode is similar to an episode of The Fairly OddParents, Love Struck! *This episode is similar to an episode of Zoey 101, "Hot Dean" Category:Season 2